Un amour impossible
by Sheshe13
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune élève, Lyla, qui est amoureuse du célèbre Harry Potter...mais est ce que lui le verra ?


Elle marchait le long du couloir, seule comme d'habitude, vers la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner, perdue dans ses pensées...

Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, elle en était tombée folle amoureuse, pourtant il n'était pas si beau qu'on pourrait le croire, avec ses cheveux en bataille et son corps frêle, il ressemblait plutôt à un de ces mendiants dans l'allée des embrumes, mais c'était un fait, elle l'aimait !

Le seul problème, c'est que lui ne semblait ne l'avoir jamais vu. Non, à part ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne voyait rien autour de lui... même pas cette jolie rouquine il y a des années qui le regardait avec des yeux rêveurs à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à proximité.

Harry Potter était un garçon célèbre, peut être était ce cela qui poussait certaines jeunes filles, à le dévoré du regard ? Parfois oui pour certaines -et cela quand il retrouvait une bonne image de lui, pas facile avec les idioties du ministère, des élèves de Poudlard avec l'histoire de l'héritier de Serpentard, avec les Poufsouffle et leur accusation de tricherie, etc...-, parfois non, par exemple Lyla elle, a toujours été amoureuse d'Harry, même quand sa réputation était au plus bas...

Elle était à Poufsouffle et était d'origine moldue, malgré cela, elle n'a jamais accusé Harry d'avoir lancée un monstre sur les nés-moldus, ni d'avoir triché lors de la coupe de feu, et encore moins d'avoir inventée le retour de Voldemort, surtout en sachant qu'il avait tué ce pauvre Cédric, un garçon qu'elle appréciait beaucoup pour sa gentillesse.

Mais malgré cela, elle n'avait jamais montré publiquement, qu'elle était de son coté, c'est peut être pour cela qu'elle n'a pas été au courant de l'association qu'il avait créé avec ses amis, l'Armée de Dumbledore. Et pourtant elle en aurait fait partie avec plaisir ! Elle le croyait depuis le début et elle voulait participer à la rébellion contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort, et le Ministère corrompu.

Lyla continuait à marcher dans un couloir avant de remarquer qu'elle avait pris la mauvaise direction et qu'elle s'en allait vers la tour Gryffondor ! Comment avait elle pu passée près de la Grande Salle, sans faire attention et monter vers les tours du château ? A force de penser à ce Potter, elle allée n'importe où !

Elle décida de faire demi-tour quand elle se fit bousculée, elle se retourna pour crier sur l'inconnu quand son cœur rata un battement ! C'était Harry qui se trouvait en face d'elle !

"- Oh excuse moi, je ne faisais pas attention.  
>- Ce… ce n'est rien, dis elle précipitamment."<p>

Mais il repartait déjà vers la Grande Salle surement, elle en était tellement déçue ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi transparente ?

Elle le suivi -de toute manière elle allait elle aussi dans la Grande Salle- et remarquait la façon qu'il avait d'essayer de se faire fondre dans le mur, et elle le comprenait parfaitement ! Le pauvre, était harcelée de pauvres jeunes filles qui voulait profiter de sa notoriété depuis qu'il était devenu "l'Elu".  
>Elle avait peur d'être confondu dans la masse de groupies qu'il avait crée sans le savoir, et elle essaya de se rappeler de ses "vraies" amoureuses, il y avait elle...et puis cette rouquine la sœur de son meilleur ami, celle qui ne semblait pas voir alors qu'elle était sous ses yeux...quoiqu'elle n'était plus son amoureuse, depuis que son physique à changé...positivement, elle collectionnait les nouveaux admirateurs des quatre maisons confondu -une Gryffondor, Weasley par dessus, aimée par des Serpentard ? On aura tout vu !- en tout cas, elle avait déjà un petit ami...et le deuxième après le Serdaigle de l'année d'avant...ça fait déjà une "vraie" amoureuse de moins, car elle en était sûre, Harry n'était aucunement intéressé par ces groupies pathétique ! Pourtant elle croyait vraiment que cette Ginny, était aussi folle amoureuse d'Harry Potter qu'elle !<p>

Lyla remarqua que Harry retourna, et comme on aurait pu le prédire, elle se cacha immédiatement dans un renfoncement du mur, elle le vit prendre un morceau de parchemin, le manipulé mystérieusement... et là elle le vit se dirigé vers SON renfoncement ! Il se posta bien en face d'elle avant de crié :

"-…coute ! J'en ai marre d'être suivi toute la journée par des filles qui sont, soit disant, amoureuse de moi ! J'ai réussi à évité l'attroupement que je voie habituellement, mais c'est pas pour autant que je veux être suivi continuellement ! Cette histoire "d'…lu" est fausse ! Occupe-toi de le dire aux autres, parce que ça me sort par la tête ! De toute manière je ne sortirais avec aucune d'entre vous ! Vous êtes toute pitoyable de courir derrière un garçon tout ça parce qu'on parle de lui dans les journaux ! Je suis une personne comme les autres, vous ne pouvez pas le respectez ça ? Ainsi que ma liberté et mon intimité ? Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnels ! Je suis juste un garçon comme les autres ! Fichez-moi la paix !"

Après sa longue tirade, il se retourna aussitôt et repartie en fulminant et rouge de colère.  
>Lyla elle, était en larme, elle ne voulait pas le suivre au départ, et ce n'était même pas pour les mêmes raisons que ces groupies dans lesquels il l'y avait mise.<p>

Elle n'avait plus faim, mais elle tenait à s'excuser, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il garde cette image d'elle, même si il devait déjà l'avoir oubliée, elle passa donc dans les toilettes décher ses larmes, évité Mimi Geignarde qui se moquait d'elle, et courra en direction de la Grande Salle.

Là, elle le retrouva discutant avec ses amis...ou plutôt il marmonnait plus qu'autre choses. Elle s'approcha de lui pour tout lui expliquer -ou presque- quand elle vit cette rousse, l'ex deuxième "vraie" amoureuse de lui, qu'elle trouvait vraiment belle, elle la vit se pencher vers lui pour lui parlé et lui...il semblait reniflé son parfum avant de la regardait tout sourire !

NON ! C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux de cette fille, alors qu'elle lui montrait clairement la même chose des années auparavant !

Non, Lyla avait du hallucinée, elle resta encore interdite devant la porte de la Grande Salle, avant de se décider à aller le voir. Elle tenait comme même à ce que cette...harpie rousse parte.

"- Euuh...Salut, dit elle timidement.  
>- Encore toi ? Qu'est que tu me veux ? S'impatienta t-il.<br>- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, et t'expliquer l'énorme quiproquo...  
>- Quel quiproquo ? Tu me suivais, simplement !<br>- Non...pas tout à fait...en faite j'allais moi même à la Grande Salle, et alors logiquement, j'ai pris le même chemin que toi, mais quand j'ai vu que tu allais te retourné, timide que je suis, je me suis cachée...  
>- Oh...je ne le savais pas...désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis alors... je pensais vraiment que tu me suivait...tu sais j'en ai un peu marre que les gens me prenne pour un "dieu" tout ça parcqu'il parait qu'une prophétie dis de moi que je serais le meurtrier de Voldemort...<br>- Oui j'ai vu ça, et j'en suis désolée pour toi, c'est vrai que c'est pas sympa que les gens te harcèle tout ça à cause de ta célébrité...  
>- Merci c'est gentil ce que tu dis...tu veux déjeuné avec nous ? Histoire de me rattraper et de m'excuser de t'avoir crié dessus ?<br>- Je ne voudrais surtout pas dérangée...  
>- Oh non tu déranges pas du tout, s'exclama la meilleure amie de Harry, Hermionne, en souriant"<p>

Elle se sentait toute engourdie, elle allait déjeuner avec l'homme de sa vie ! Elle essayait tant bien que de mal de ne pas montrer sa joie, et s'essaya à coté de lui ! Elle retenait sa respiration malgré elle et essaya de paraître détendue.

Tout se passa à merveille jusqu'à ce que Ginny revienne, et parle avec eux, et là deuxième chose étrange, Harry l'invita à aller avec lui et ses amis à pré au lard...ce qu'elle refusa car elle y allait déjà avec son "petit ami". Pfff comment on pouvait refuser une sortie avec Harry Potter pour un mec sans distinction possible ? Surtout pour une ancienne "vraie" amoureuse de lui !

Elle continua à discuter avec eux, et découvris que Ron était vraiment drôle et que Hermionne était vraiment une fille sympa et gentille. Et comme si le rêve ne finissait pas, il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa salle de cours.

Mais bien sûre tout bonne chose a une fin...enfin pas tout à fait. Lyla croisait souvent Harry dans les couloirs, et il s'arrêtait souvent pour discuter avec elle, elle en était plus qu'heureuse mais elle n'osait pas encore lui avouée la nature de ses sentiments, elle le connaissait de mieux en mieux, aller voir tout ses matchs, et le supportait secrètement quand il jouait contre sa maison à elle, et en tomber plus amoureuse que jamais.  
>Cependant, elle remarqua qu'il jetait souvent des regards à cette rouquine de malheur ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui voulait maintenant qu'elle était maquée ? Elle pensa furtivement à se mettre en couple pour qu'il la remarque aussi, mais abandonna vite l'idée, elle ne voulait que lui ! Alors elle décida d'oublier ces coups d'œil à la rouquine.<p>

Un jour, après un heureux hasard elle le retrouva pour la deuxième fois marchant dans les couloirs -elle l'avait déjà vu le matin même, il lui avait même fait un coucou- il venait de faire tomber tout ses livres, et elle se dépêcha de l'aidé à les ramasser.

"- Comme on se revoit ! S'exclama t-il.  
>- Oui Poudlard est petit en faite...dit elle en rougissant.<br>- C'est sympa de m'aider à ramasser mes livres, miss !"

Elle ne put que lui sourire, et après qu'il est rangé tout ses livres dans son sac, il lui posa un bisou sur la joue ! Oui, miracle il avait embrassé ! Sur la joue certes, mais ça restait un baiser !

Elle resta plusieurs semaines rêveuse, en repensant chaque fois à ce "baiser", et ne remarqua même pas que l'attention de son homme était de plus en plus tourné vers la belle rouquine qui faisait chavirer les cœurs de tout ces messieurs.

Mais un jour, tout son monde s'écroula.  
>Alors qu'elle marchait joyeusement dans le parc, après avoir vu le dernier match de Quiditch où malheureusement Harry n'avait pu joué et où heureusement son équipe à lui gagna, elle se dirigea vers les grandes porte du château de Poudlard, et elle le vit… Tenant la main de cette Ginny, elle se rappela aussitôt que cette harpie rousse avait quittée son dernier petit ami quelques semaines auparavant, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle irait voir ailleurs aussi vite, et encore moins avec Harry Potter !<br>Non c'était impossible ! Ils devaient se tenir la main en signe d'amitié, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités !

Elle décida de les espionner et de les suivre derrière un grand chêne sous lequel ils s'arrêtèrent...et là, elle sentit sa respiration se couper, et elle se sentit quitter son corps...ils étaient en train de s'embrasser...et pas n'importe comment ! Un baiser passionnée et tendre à la fois, au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent pour ensuite se regarder amoureusement.  
>Ginny Weasley était toujours amoureuse d'Harry Potter malgré les faux semblants et Harry Potter était sincèrement tombé amoureux de Ginny Weasley. C'était une certitude. Lyla ne pouvait penser le contraire.<p>

Tout le reste de l'année elle l'évita, elle ne pensait qu'à ce baiser qu'elle avait surpris, elle trouvé que la vie avançait en accélérer, des choses autour d'elle se passait sans qu'elle sans soucie, elle était lasse, et elle ne pensait qu'à son cœur meurtrie... elle était larguée par tout coté.

Et pourtant son chagrin d'amour n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre.  
>Elle apprit la mort de Dumbledore en même temps que tout les autres élèves mais ne s'en soucia pas, elle passa tout l'été enfermée dans sa chambre refusant d'y sortir et même de lire les nouvelles moldues ou sorcières.<br>Elle ne savait rien de ce qui se tramait dehors, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne le Poudlard express, qu'elle apprenne que Harry Potter était en cavale, que le Ministère était pris par les Mangemorts et que surtout, elle se fasse elle même prendre par ces mangemorts ainsi que plusieurs autres nées-moldus comme elle, avant d'être jeter à Azkaban.

Décidément, ce chagrin d'amour l'aura détruite complètement.


End file.
